


ONGOING: Second Family

by m3rkiio



Series: Second Family [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3rkiio/pseuds/m3rkiio
Summary: There were rare occasions where the scientist’s son and Big Mama’s assistant would cross paths. It was like seeing siblings that belong from different worlds meeting each other.Some people would think they wouldn’t have anything in common since they were both raised differently and to be honest, the two don't know each other that much to know what they like or dislike.But that didn’t stop Leonardo from trying to make a conversation.
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo & Venus de Milo (TMNT), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Second Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993357
Kudos: 17





	ONGOING: Second Family

There were rare occasions where the scientist’s son and Big Mama’s assistant would cross paths. It was like seeing siblings that belong from different worlds meeting each other.

Some people would think they wouldn’t have anything in common since they were both raised differently and to be honest, the two don't know each other that much to know what they like or dislike.

But that didn’t stop Leonardo from trying to make a conversation.

“Hey Vee-”

“What?” Venus sharply said.

Leonardo winced, but he ignored the sudden tone.

“Do you have a feeling that we’re not the only turtles?” Venus sighed, annoyed. “Why would I-”

“Nevermind. I just feel like I’m forgetting someone.” The sad face the slider put on made the spotted turtle feel a prick of guilt but instead of apologizing, she just ignored it.

The room was put in under a silent spell again, the only thing they could hear was the distant conversations and the footsteps that were not far behind them. The two assumed the meeting went well since Draxum (or Dad as Leonardo liked to call him) looked calm and collected.

“Let’s go, Leonardo.” He only nodded before following him. When he wasn’t paying attention to his bag, the assistant put a piece of paper in it before parting ways.

* * *

To say Leonardo was worried for his dad was an understatement. For the past months, all they had been eating was takeout or instant ramen because no one had the time to get groceries.

“Hey dad!” The turtle called out, holding a bowl of hot instant ramen that would be serving as his lunch.

“Hm?” Draxum hummed in response, he turned around to see why Leonardo called for his attention. Ah, he forgot, he almost missed lunch.

"Just put it there." The scientist pointed to a table with blueprints scattered around, but there was a small spot left untouched. "I'll be on my way now."

He didn't get any response from the old man, but that was fine.

"... this?"

"Ooh, let me see!" The distant chatter from the gargoyles became more clearer as Leonardo went closer to the room they were in.

"Hey guys. What'd you find?" He asked them. As he spent more time looking at them, he noticed that they were behind his bag and was holding a note.

"Is it a love letter from a girl?" Munnin teased. The turtle only chuckled. "The only girls I know are Big Mama and Venus."

"What does it say?" Huggin asked, genuinely curious at what it says. Leonardo opened the note and read the contents.

  
  


_ Meet me at the roof of Nexus Hotel. _

_ \- Venus _

  
  


_ What could she want me for?  _ Leonardo wondered, but he'd never know what it is if he doesn't come.

"Tell dad I'll come back later. I have to do something." He said and grabbed the ōdachi standing by his bed before summoning a portal to the roof.

Huggin and Muggin were left confused.

* * *

"It was a good idea you brought that sword." He heard a feminine voice say the second he stepped on the roof of the hotel.

"So, what'd you call me for?" Leonardo asked a bit suspiciously, it was out of character for Venus to tell him to go somewhere so they could meet. The reason must be interesting then.

Instead of getting an answer, a smaller version of what Venus was handed to him. The slider stared at it and then looked up to the spotted turtle with a question hovering his head. The only response he got was the assistant inspecting her outfit for a few seconds. Then it clicked.  _ Oh, I was supposed to wear it. _

“What do you need me for?” Leonardo asked again as he struggled with putting the cloak on. She leaned over the edge of the roof like a hero in the comics before turning back to him.

“Remember when you said you had a feeling that there were other turtles?” He nodded. “While I was out to get something for Big Mama, I think I found the people you were looking for.” As much as Leonardo loved it when characters beat around the bush, he didn’t like it when it happens in real life.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Just get to the point-”

“What I’m saying is, I found three turtles and one of them looks similar to you, almost like your twin.” The silence she was met with was enough for a reply. Without any warning, the female turtle grabbed his wrist and used his odachi to portal them into another place away from the roof.


End file.
